The Truth About Bella
by RidiculousMe
Summary: She wasn't always bad. She didn't always enjoy pain. She loved her sisters. She loved him. But because of her talent and strength in magic, Bella's life took a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing~ JKR = BOSS. **

I don't think Bellatrix was always so bad, because she seemed to really care about and love Narcissa. That being said, I think that when they were younger, the three sisters were close. This is what I think happened...

Oh btw, I liked Narcissa's hair in the books, but also in the movies (though I'll admit I liked it better in DH than in HBP). So I imagined she was born with it being black and blonde. Sorry if you prefer it simply blonde...*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span> At Least We Had Each Other

_"Bellatrix... Bella.. Sweet Bella... **My** Bella..."_

A mysterious voice called out to Bellatrix Black. She was walking barefoot in a misty forest, dressed in an emerald halter dress. Butterflies glowed in vibrant colours, leaving slightly faded trails as they fluttered around the dark forest. The voice. She had to find it.

_"Bella, come. Come to me..."_ it coaxed.

"Where are you?" Bellatrix called out.

Suddenly, a strong force enveloped her. She felt it pulling her body like a magnet. The Voice was close. She was getting closer.

_"Bella~"_ another voice called to her.

This one was softer and harmonious. It seemed to sing to her instead of speak. Then Bellatrix came to the point where she knew it was all just a dream. But she fought to listen to the mysterious voice and ignore the harmonious one. Unfortunately, Bellatrix was beginning to wake. The harmonious voice became more clear and Bellatrix could feel someone shaking her.

"Bella!"

"Argh...**whaaat?**" growled Bellatrix.

The eldest Black sat up abruptly, running a hand through her wild, wavy hair to get a good look at who had disturbed her blissful slumber. It was, of course, Narcissa Black. She was wearing her favourite cotton pink nightgown with her soft black and blonde hair* pulled into a ponytail.

"You-You were doing it again," said Narcissa, a bit shaken by her sister's reaction, "You were talking in your sleep."

"So? It's nothing _you_ need to be worried about," spat Bellatrix, flopping back onto her soft, fluffy pillows.

Narcissa shrugged, "But it's not the talking part that's odd. It's _what you're saying_."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in uncertainty, "And _what,_ pray tell, was I saying?"

"It sounded like you were looking for someone. Like this," Narcissa shifted and imitated Bellatrix's sleep-talking, "'Where are you? I can hear you but I can't find you?'...Like that."

"I don't talk like that!" protested Bellatrix.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT."

"Do to-AH! AHAHA, BELLA, STOP!"

Bellatrix had tackled her baby sister and started tickling her ruthlessly. Narcissa was red in the face from laughing. Her stomach hurt and so did her sides. No matter how much she begged, Bellatrix didn't stop...until she started laughing herself.

Narcissa tried to catch her breath and rubbed her stomach, only turning her head to watch her sister laugh hysterically.

"Oh! Oh! Ahahaha!" laughed Bellatrix, "Oh, that gets me every time!"

She gasped for air and looked at her sister, "The way your face turns as red as an apple! And your laugh-AHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, the middle Black sister entered the room. Her golden brown hair all tangled and messy. Out of the three of them, she was the only one that moved around in her sleep.

"Ergh...will you two hold it down? A girl can't get any sleep around here with you lot screaming!" complained Andromeda.

Bellatrix scoffed, "Well! Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"Literally," added Narcissa.

"Try on the floor," muttered Andromeda as she walked over to her sister's bed and plopped onto it, face-down.

"Ooh. Ouch," said Narcissa, sitting up and examining her sister's legs and arms, "Well, at least you didn't bruise yourself this time."

"Luckily!" said Andromeda's muffled voice.

"Weird one, you are," said Bellatrix, "At least you don't sleepwalk."

She messed up her sister's hair even more. Now it resembled an afro. Bellatrix bursted out laughing. Andromeda lifted her head to glare up at her older sister, which only resulted in more laughter.

"You-Your faaaceee!" laughed Bellatrix.

Once Narcissa saw Andromeda's face she started laughing, too.

"Oh my gosh! You look like Aunt Walburga!" she snorted.

"Oh, merlin! Cissy, stop!_ I'm dying!_" said Bellatrix.

Andromeda pouted, "Stop that! It's not funny!"

Bellatrix stumbled out of bed and dragged her sister to the mirror, Narcissa followed. When Andromeda saw her appearance she almost fell down laughing.

"Blimey! I look ridiculous!" she laughed.

The melodious sound of their laughter was halted by their father.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"F-Father!" gasped Narcissa.

Bella and Andromeda ceased their mirth and faced their father. Cygnus frowned at the disheveled sight of his second-born daughter.

"Good blood, Andromeda," he said, hands on his hips, "Don't you brush your hair anymore?"

"Uh...I-I just woke up, Father," said Andromeda, gently elbowing her sisters to stop them from laughing.

"Right, well, go make yourself presentable. I can't have our guests thinking my daughters are untidy," said Cygnus.

"Guests? Who's coming, Father?" asked Narcissa.

"The Lestrange family," said Cygnus, "Your sister is seventeen, which means she is to be married within three years."

"Why three?" asked Narcissa.

"Oh, enough questions, Narcissa! Now go on! Get yourselves ready! And Bellatrix, your mother wants to remind you that you are to wear the dress she picked out," said Cygnus.

"But Father I-" Bellatrix began to protest.

"Bellatrix, **please**!" said Cygnus, slightly raising his voice, "**Don't argue.**"

With that, he left his three daughters in an awkward atmosphere.

"Why do you have to get married within three years, Bella?" asked Narcissa.

"Every pure-blood girl is to be wed by the time they're twenty because that's just how it is," explained Bellatrix, taking the pink dress from her walk-in closet and giving it a disgusted look.

"It's one of their sacred rituals," said Andromeda, mockingly, fluttering her fingers and rolling her eyes.

The youngest black frowned. The idea seemed to bother her. Narcissa was a very inquisitive girl at 13. She always wanted to know everything and often tagged along with their mother at gatherings to listen in on the adults' conversations. Bellatrix knew she was going to be an active socialite just like Druella when she grew up.

Andromeda on the other hand, wasn't at all interested in the world of the pure-blood society, but more in the one outside of it. She was always out and about; merlin-knows-where, doing merlin-knows-what. Bella and Cissa didn't see that much of their 15-year-old sister because of this. Which was both a good and bad thing. Whenever Andy was at home, it only meant yelling, screaming, crying, and headaches for them. Of the three sisters, Andromeda was the one that never got along well with their parents.

As for Bellatrix, it went both ways. There were times when she got along very well with her parents, but other times when Andy and Cissa had to distract her so she wouldn't hex their overbearing arses.

That's how it was with the Black sisters. If one of them got into trouble, the other two would always share the blame and consequences. They only had each other, after all. _At least_ they had each other. So they made it a point to always stick together. No matter what, they would care for, protect and love each other. Because no one else would.

"What's wrong, Cissy?" asked Andromeda.

"What if I don't get married before I'm twenty?" said Narcissa, "Or what if I have to marry someone I don't love or he doesn't love me? Or what if he's cruel to me?"

"Oh, don't think about those things! Look at yourself! You're gorgeous, sweet, and fun! No man will be able to resist you, especially when you get older," said Andromeda.

"Andy's right, Cissy. And if any fool tries to harm you in any way," said Bellatrix, "He'll answer to **me**."

She looked down at Andromeda who was lying on her stomach on the bed, her hair still messy.

Bella giggled and handed her a brush, "That goes for you too, Aunt Walburga."

Andromeda beamed and went over to the vanity.

"Really, Bella? You'd do that for us?" said Narcissa.

"Of course! Anything a man can do, I can do even better!" said Bellatrix, proudly, "And besides, I'm your big sister. It's my job to protect you two freaks."

Narcissa and Andromeda sandwiched their sister in a hug. Bella wrapped her arms around them. Although she rarely said it, she loved her sisters more than anything in the whole world.

Well, them and _him..._

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>

(Or I might edit this one, make it better and _then_ I will continue :D) Peace!~


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry this took so long! I've been super busy lately, but here it is! Thanks for your patience, and I hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa sat by the window and stared out at the cloudy sky in silence. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Andromeda had a frowned. Narcissa seemed fairly content as she was tracing a flower on the window with her fingertip. Andromeda looked at her younger sister.<p>

"How are you smiling right now?" she asked.

"Oh, come on, Andy, it's not THAT bad," said Narcissa, "Purple's a nice colour on you. It looks good with your hair and skin."

"I'd rather _your_ dress. Blue is better," said Andromeda.

"Oy. Count your blessings. I'd take purple over PINK _any day_," said Bellatrix.

"Pink's a nice colour!" protested Narcissa.

Andromeda snorted, "Yeah, on YOU."

"If I'm old enough to be married, why aren't I old enough to choose my own clothes?" Bellatrix wondered aloud.

"Uh, Bella, we're pure-bloods," said Andromeda, "We're not supposed to question. We're supposed to follow orders. Kind of like house elves, only we're not treated like slaves."

"We don't treat Kreacher like a slave," said Narcissa.

"Well, Mother and Father do," said Bellatrix.

"...Do you think they still love each other?" asked Narcissa.

"Mother and Father?" said Andromeda, "Of course. They care more about each other than us..."

"How do you know that?" asked Bellatrix, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella," said Andromeda, seriously, "When was the last time you heard either one of them tell you they love you?"

"Well, I-"

"Exactly," Andromeda shrugged, "They'd spend more time with us and not treat us like objects if they gave a damn. If you and Rod weren't in-love, they'd practically be selling you. Like they're doing to me."

While Bellatrix and Rodolphus were being paired up, Andromeda and Rodolphus' younger brother, Rabastan, were also being matched.

Andy had nothing against Rabastan, but her problem with the set up was that she didn't love him. They barely knew each other. At least Bella and Rod were in the same year, but Rabastan was a year older than Andromeda. And besides, Andy had already given her heart away to another boy. She just hadn't told anyone because she feared their reactions. Even her sisters were oblivious. It made her feel guilty, keeping a secret so huge from them, but eventually she would work up the courage to tell them. Andromeda could only pray that they'd accept her.

"Girls, come stand over here and be ready to greet the Lestranges," ordered Druella, "Oh, Andromeda, come here! What have you done to your corset strings?"

"I tried to strangle myself..." Andy muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said they got tangled when I tried to do it myself," said Andromeda.

Druella sighed, "That's why you ask your sisters to do it for you!"

She gave the strings one final tug, which caused Andromeda to gasp for air and left it at that. Narcissa winced at the sight and looked up at Bellatrix. Bella gave her a reassuring look and mouthed 'she'll be alright'.

"Robertus! Corlissa!" said Cygnus, "Welcome! How are you? Your boys have grown into fine young men!"

"Just like their father," joked Robertus Lestrange.

Cygnus laughed with him as they shook hands while Druella and Corlissa kissed each other's cheeks.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Black," bowed the Lestrange boys.

"Girls," nodded Rodolphus, "Good morning to you."

"Good morning," said Rabastan, shyly.

"Good morning," the girls said and curtsied in unison.

"My, what charming young ladies you've raised, Druella, darling," said Corlissa Lestrange.

"Honestly, I can't believe it myself how much they've grown," said Druella.

"Come, come! Let's all have a chat in the sitting room while the children get re-aquainted," said Cygnus.

The adults went into the sitting room, while the girls asked if they could go out in the garden with.

Andromeda and Narcissa walked around with Rabastan, giving Bella and Rod their much needed privacy. As the young couple strolled around the yard, they held hands in silence for a while. It was nice to be together again. The last time they spent time with each other, they had to sneak out and meet in Hogsmeade.

"How have you been?" asked Rodolphus.

"Just getting by. I've no idea how I would've kept myself sane if not for Andy and Cissy. And of course, you," said Bellatrix, smiling sweetly, "How about you? You look well."

"Yes, well, I had to make sure I looked my best because I knew ahead of time that we were coming here," said Rodolphus.

"Psh! You're gorgeous, Roddy, no matter what," said Bella.

"You mean that?" asked Rod.

"Of course I do! You could go to Azkaban, come back looking like my grandfather, and I'd still adore you," said Bellatrix.

Rodolphus laughed, "Well, then!"

Bellatrix laughed along.

"Seriously, though, Rod. I could care less about how you look," said Bellatrix, "I'm just so glad that our parents approve of our relationship. Because I can't imagine being married off to someone else."

"Niether could I," said Rodolphus, "Not to a guy, but you know what I mean."

Bellatrix gave him an awkward stare, "Well..."

"Bella!" said Rodolphus.

"I know, I'm only teasing!" giggled Bella.

Rodolphus smiled and shook his head, "What more could I possibly ask for? You make me happy, Bells."

He took her hands and squeezed them, stepping closer. They began to lean into each other, but then Rodolphus was soaked with water.

"Oh!" gasped Bellatrix, looking over to find Andromeda a few feet away, with her hands behind her back, looking up at the sky.

Narcissa was a bit further back, giggling, while Rabastan simply shrugged.

"God, what a beautiful day, eh, Rabastan?" said Andromeda, twirling her wand.

"Uh..yeah, sure is," said Rabastan.

"Andy..." said Bella, sternly.

"Hm?" said Andromeda, innocently, "Yes?"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and pointed at her drenched boyfriend.

"Oh, dear! What happened to you, Rod?" asked Andromeda.

Rodolphus chuckled and shook his dripping hands, "Fell in your mother's fountain."

"Ooh, better watch where you're going next time," said Andromeda.

"Andy, I swear, if you don't apologize right now-" said Bellatrix.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Rod," said Andromeda, waving her wand and making his clothes dry again, "Just do me a favour and..don't ever try to kiss my sister again, hm?"

"Andy!" said Bellatrix, "He's my boyfriend! Of course, we're going to kiss, you idiot! And after we're engaged and married, that's-"

"Whoa, alright! Calm down! ..Bella, I'm your sister. It's my job to protect you," winked Andromeda, "Freak."

Bella's frown faded into a smile. She sighed and shook her head. No one could resist Andy when she was being like that. Not even Bellatrix.

"You're right, Andromeda, I'm sorry," smiled Rodolphus, "I'll just wait patiently until after the wedding."

"You'd bet-I mean, yes, thank you," said Andromeda, "I'd appreciate that."

"Aren't you glad you're marrying Bella, Rod?" said Narcissa.

"Yes, of course, I am," said Rodolphus, putting a careful arm around his girlfriend's waist, "Is that even a question, Narcissa?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Narcissa shrugged.

"I'm only saying you could've done worse. Like poor Rab," said Narcissa, reaching up to pat Rabastan's shoulder.

"Oh, quiet, you!" said Andromeda, nudging her younger sister.

Narcissa giggled, "What? I didn't say anything about _you_, Andy."

"Narcissa, I'm going to-!" said Andromeda, chasing Narcissa.

Narcissa grabbed Rabastan's hand, "Uh-oh! Come on, Rab, here she comes!"

Bellatrix and Rodolphus laughed as they watched their siblings race around the garden.

"Good blood," Bellatrix shook her head, "My family is absolutely bonkers."

Rodolphus shook his head, "Not really."

Bellatrix gave him a look that said '_you sure about that?_'. Rodolphus gave in, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, maybe a bit, but..what family doesn't have a few quirks? Especially since.."

"..we're pure-bloods," they said in unison.

They laughed and bumped foreheads before continuing their romantic stroll.

. . .

Later, the five youngins went back inside to eat and discuss wedding plans with their parents.

Cygnus sat at the head of the table, with his wife, Corlissa, and Robertus on his right, and the children on his left.

"So, Rodolphus," said Cygnus, "My wife and I have spoken with your parents, and I'm sure you know we fully support your relationship with Bellatrix. However, my question for you is are you ready? Are you quite certain you want to go through with this?"

Rodolphus looked the father of his beloved in the eye and answered confidently, "Quite certain, Sir. I'll have no one else for my wife. And once I've married her, I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to keep her happy and well."

Cygnus seemed to process the young man's words as he chewed his food. Bellatrix was anxious to hear her father's response. She clutched Rodolphus' hand under the table.

"...Very well," said Cygnus, "You two are to be married in a week."

This came as a surprise to them. Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged looks of shock. Rabastan frowned in concern. He looked at the two Black sisters and knew they were thinking the same thing. None of them was yet ready to lose a sibling so soon.

"Father, that's _far_ too soon!" asked Bellatrix, "Why, there's so much we need to prepare!"

"On the contrary, we've been planning your wedding since you turned seventeen," said Druella, "Everything has been taken care of."

Corlissa nodded, "All we need is reassurance from you both that you are, indeed, ready to be wed."

Bella looked at Rod, "Of course. I refuse anyone other than him."

"So, it's settled then," said Robertus, raising his glass, "To Bellatrix and Rodolphus, and maintaining the pure-blood line!"

The five of them raised their glasses reluctantly.


End file.
